The Cullens Babies
by come.on.just.say.it
Summary: All human. Rosaile, Alice, and Bella are all pregnant. Drama and fun sure to come.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Hi OK so this is my first FanFic and I kinda have no idea what I'm doing. I just came up with this idea- its kinda stupid and I don't think anyone will really read it but hey why not try it right? So im not that good with spelling or grammar so bare with me please.

So here's some history for the story. Carlisle and Esme have 3 kids (Emmet Edward and Alice their triplets 23 years old) Rosalie and Jasper are family friends (their also 23 and twins) (Bella is also 23) Rosalie and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and Bella Edward are all married married. Rosalie, Alice and Bella are all pregnant at the same time. Rosalie is having triplets Alice is having 1 and Bella's having twins.

* * *

Edward and I were at are house getting ready for Christmas dinner at Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't hold my secret anymore. I had been dying to tell everyone that I was pregnant since I first found out. But Edward had insisted that we wait until we knew everything was fine and we had everyone together. I almost told everyone four weeks ago when Alice announced she was pregnant but my morning sickness (which for some reason was in the evening) had me running to the bathroom right after she said it at Thanksgiving dinner. I couldn't believe how much was going to change in the up coming year. Rosalie was 4 months along and having triplets, Alice was now 3 months along and I'm also 3 months along and having twins. I remember when we first found out it was twins, I nearly went into shock but Edward said he was expecting it (he was a triplet so I guess it ran in his family).

"Bella come on were going to be late" Edward called snapping me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"I'm almost ready, be down in a minute" I yelled through the bathroom door.

I was so anxious on the drive to Carlisle and Esme's; Edward had to hold my hand to keep me from shaking. When we finally got there I just wanted to run in the house and scream "IM HAVING TWINS!!!!!" but I knew Edward would be upset if I did so I had to hold back. Everyone was there already. Carlisle Emmett and Jasper were playing Xbox while Esme Alice and Rosalie sat on the couch swapping pregnancy stories. Edward squeezed my hand and went to join the boys, while I sat on the couch next to Alice. Alice and Rosalie were talking about the pregnancy classes they had signed up for together and how they would go shopping for baby clothes together and I didn't want to feel out of the loop so I blurted it out.

"I should sign up for that class to" O god what did I do. I had promised Edward.

"That's nice and all Bella but we have a husbands to help us you don't need to go" Alice told me.

"No you don't get it, I'm having a baby. Well babies I'm having twins." The room fell silent and no one said anything.

"O Bella! How far along are you?!" Alice was the first to break the silence

"I'm 3 months, the same as you."

"Why didn't you tell us?!"

"Edward wanted me to wait, I almost said it when you told us but I had morning sickness"

"Is that why you suddenly ran out of the room? I thought you were mad at me because you weren't having a baby to"

"Nope"

Everyone congratulated Edward and I and asked me how I was feeling. Alice disappeared, I think she was already starting to plan a three-way baby shower.

After all the baby excitement we exchanged gifts and had a very nice dinner cooked by Esme. The boys had gone out hunting the previous week and had caught a turkey that tasted delicious. It was the prefect Christmas, being with family and just talking. The ride home was quite, neither Edward nor I wanting to ruin the perfect evening. When we got home I was tired and just wanted to go to bed.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"I'm tired I'm going to bed, are you coming?"

"Wait! Don't go to bed yet I…need help with something in the guest room." I could hear the hesitation in his voice and was worried what he wanted me to do, but I went anyway.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw. Edward had set up the nursery. It was painted a beautiful yellow color and had yellow wallpaper with bears going around the walls. There were two cribs, a changing table/ dresser and a rocking chair just like the one I had at Charlie's house. The whole room must have coast a small fortune but at that moment I didn't care. I was so happy that Edward had thought to do that for me I just broke down crying, dam being pregnant.

"Oh you don't like it, it's to early I so sorry lets just go to bed and forget about this." Edward went to go close the door but I stopped him.

"No I…love it it's... its perfect" I could barley get that out with all my crying and Edward leaning over to kiss me didn't help.

Edward finally got me to leave the nursery and go to bed, but not without a fight from me. The babies room was so beautiful and perfect, just like my life at the moment. I had a loving, caring husband who I'm pretty sure would save me from an oncoming car, and wonderful family, 4 nieces/nephews on the way and 2 perfect babies coming in 6 months. At the moment I felt like I had everything anyone could want.

All of a sudden I heard a very loud noise. I recently opened my eyes to find my pixie like best friend holding a fog horn inches from my face.

"Wake up! Were going baby shopping!" Alice sang while dancing around Edward and I's bedroom.

"Alice shouldn't you not wake up the pregnant woman?"

"I'm pregnant and I'm up!"

"Stop dancing around my room your pissing me off!" I screamed.

Well that woke Edward up and he came to my rescue, as always. "Alice why don't you leave our room and Bella will meet you down stairs in a little while. And if you ever come into are room again this early with a fog horn again, you're dead."

"OK, OK a little grouchy in the morning I see" Alice mumbled as she left are room and went downstairs.

"Thanks babe" I said as I kissed Edward.

"Anything for my wife and babies" Edward now pulled down the sheets and pulled my shirt up exposing my stomach as he kissed it and said hello to our children. This had become are morning routine since I knew I was pregnant.

I rolled onto Edward and breathed in his scent that I loved so much.

"I think you should go down stairs before Alice comes back up and drags you out of bed."

"I don't get why we have to go shopping now, I have 6 months to get clothes."

"I don't get it either but you know Alice, any reason to go shopping is good enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so heres chapter 2 theres probally a lot of mistakes seeing as i wrote it in like 20 mintues but here you go:**

* * *

I suddenly found myself wondering around some expensive baby boutique on a Saturday morning instead of doing what I really wanted to be doing, laying in bed with Edward.

"Come on do I really need all this stuff?" I wined hoping that I would get on Alice's nerves and she would let me go home.

"Yes you need everything! You're having two babies you need a lot" Alice told me as she put more baby clothes in the cart.

"Come on Rose help me out!"

"Sorry Bella you really do need all this. OH MY GOD LOOK, THIS CRIBS PERFECT FOR YOU!"

"Actually I already have two cribs." I had been holding out all morning about telling them my gift from Edward.

"What crib do you have?" Alice asked.

"Well…um Edward surprised me last night and he had the nursery all done. It's perfect. The walls are this beautiful yellow color that will be perfect for boys, girls or both. There's also a border with teddy bears all over it. And a changing table dresser that matches these amazing cribs that are even more perfect than this crib. Oh and there's a rocking chair just like the one I had in my room at Charlie's. It was perfect."

"I wish Emmett was that thought full, maybe Edward should give him some lessons." Rosalie thought out loud.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? Now we have to put everything back and get it to match the room!"

"Alice! Do we really have to?" I wined hopping again she would finally give up.

"Yes we do. Look this crib liner may not match the border. If you're kids are anything like their Aunt Alice it will traumatize them for life."

"If you going to turn my children into shopping addicts like you I will never let them see their Aunt Alice."

"Oh come on Bella you know you wouldn't let your kids not know their Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper."

"No Jasper they can see but you Alice Hale will not see them if you keep acting like this!"

"Bella come on Alice only has your best interests at heart. You know you two are best friends and you would never let shopping come between you two." Rosalie was obviously trying to intervene.

"Rosalie stay out of this!" Alice and I screamed at the same time.

What a sight we must have been. Three pregnant women standing in some baby boutique screaming at each other with carts full of clothes of every color shape and size. We couldn't help but crack up. We went from screaming at each other about shopping to laughing so hard we almost peed out pants.

"Bella I'm sorry, I know how you hate shopping but I think you really need all of this. I was only trying to help."

"It's OK Alice I know you love to shop and I should respect that you think I need all this. I think we should make an agreement like going shopping once a month when we both have time and know in advance."

"That sounds good to me" Alice said with a smile. What have I gotten myself into!

"But Rosalie and I can go shopping anytime during the month right?"

"Yes you can go shopping anytime you want. Can I go home now?"

"I guess but only because I really want to see the nursery Edward set up." She said totally forgetting that she wanted to put everything back and get new stuff to match the room.

"I totally forgot about that I can't wait to see it!" Rosalie said as we walked toward the checkout to pay for all our stuff. We had one of the delivery men take all our bundles out to the car and some how fit them into the car. Rosalie had taken Emmett's jeep so that we would have more room for packages. She drove his jeep to my house while I rode in Alice's Porsche. We met at my house and left the bags in the car for Edward to bring in the house.

"Honey I'm home!" I called when we walked in the door.

"How was shopping with the beast?" Edward called from somewhere in the house obviously not knowing Rosalie and Alice had come in with me.

"HEY MISTER I AM NOT A BEAST!" Alice shouted trying to sound upset but also trying to not burst out laughing.

Edward appeared at the top of the stairs with a stunned look on his face when he realized it really was Alice.

"Um Edward I told Alice and Rosalie about the nursery and they wanted to see it so they came over."

"Um, hi"

"It's ok Edward you don't even want to know what Jasper and I call you in private"

"O great my sister and brother-in-law make fun of me all the time" Edward said with an upset look on his face he couldn't really be mad could he? For the amount we make fun of everyone else he should have realized they make fun of us to.

"Don't worry Edward, Emmett and I make fun of you all the time to" Rosalie thought she needed to add that the whole family was making fun of him.

"Its OK we make fun of you guys to. Do you want to see the nursery?" I guess he wasn't taking it seriously.

"YES!" Rosalie and Alice squealed at the same time. I only laughed and shook my head, they were way too excited.

"So here it is our nursery." I announced as I opened the door to the room.

"Oh it's perfect! I can just picture Edward standing there changing little baby Edward's diaper and Bella sitting in the rocking chair over there feeding little baby Bella a bottle."

"Alice you are way too imaginative" Rosalie stated while she walked in and just looked around.

"What's the matter Rosalie?" I asked sensing that something was wrong with her.

"It's just Alice is having one and that seems easy she can just get up and Jasper can sleep or vise-versa. Bella you're having twins you can take care of one while Edward takes care of the other. But I'm having triplets, triplets I don't know what to do with triplets! I'm afraid one will feel like the other two get all the attention and their left out. How am I going to take care of triplets?!"

"Rosalie it's OK, you're going to be the best mom and you have Emmett." I told her has a rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

"O great I have Emmett! He's a big baby to! Bella you have Edward who knows just want to do and when to do it. Look at what he did for you! And Alice you have Jasper who is perfectly in tune to your feelings it's amazing!"

"Rosalie I think your forgetting that you also have all of us. Just call us if you're ever feeling stressed and well be there in a flash. I think you're also forgetting Esme she'll be more than happy to take care of her grand-babies. And she has first hand experiences with triplets. I think you should go talk to her, it might help." Alice said hugging Rosalie so tight I thought she might suffocate her.

Rosalie started crying feeling so loved and taken care of. In the matter of minutes Rosalie Alice and I were crying on the floor of the nursery with Edward hovering over us not really sure what to do. This day had been a rollercoaster of emotions. Now all I wanted to do was snuggle up with Edward and watch a movie and have popcorn with apple sauce. Popcorn and apple sauce? I was obviously pregnant!

* * *

**So I'm not really sure where I want to go with this story I have an idea but I'm not positive. Any ideas?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had writers block and so much going on but I finally got it done!**

The following days after shopping with Alice and Rose were nice. It was mostly just me and Edward hanging around the house. We mostly watched movies and talked about are future. Edward was so sweet, I would catch him looking at my stomach with awe and he usually found a way to have a hand on my stomach. I had completely lost track of time, loving my quite days with Edward with no work or anything. It was now New Years Eve and we had to go over Carlisle and Esme's.

"Come on Bella do you want us to be late?" Edward was calling from downstairs. "How do you always seem to be late?"

"Hold on I'll be down in a sec." and I was.

We climbed into the Volvo and made our way to Edward's parent's house. When we pulled in off the long winding road I thought we were the first ones their, we were the only car.

"Bella why are you smiling like that?"

"Were the first ones here! I don't think that's ever happened!!!!" Edward let out a very loud laugh.

"What's so funny?!!?"

"Did you forget the garage?" O that's right Carlisle and Esme had a huge three car garage. Edward was still laughing at me so I got out of the car and tired to seem angry.

"Come on Bella, it was funny!"

"Not to me!"

"I'm sorry" he said with the cutest little pout on his face. How could I resist that?

"Fine you're forgiven. Now go open the door" He walked right over and opened the door for me, but not before giving me a long sweet kiss.

When we got in the house the boys were, as usual, playing video games. Edward went and joined them and I went to look for the girls. Esme was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi Esme"

"Hi Bella how are you?"

"I'm good it was nice not having to go to work or anything. I'm so glad Edward and I both work in the schools so we can have the same holidays off"

"That is a plus. Can I ask you something?" She seemed like she didn't want to ask this question but had to. What could she not want to ask me, we shared everything.

"What?" I asked cautiously. She was looking everywhere but my eyes, now I was scared.

"Do you want to be a mom?" she bit her lip and looked nervous.

"OF course I can't wait until I have these babies and get to hold them in my arms. Why are you asking?"

"Well its just I've never head you and Edward talking about having kids so I didn't know if you wanted any and than your pregnant and I don't know I just thought…" She trailed off not really knowing how to answer my question.

"Actually Edward and I have been talking about having kids for awhile. It just didn't happen until now. I'm so excited I can't wait."

"Oh well I'm sorry for assuming." She looked upset that she asked me.

"It's OK it's nice to know your thinking of me" With that she cheered up. "Do you know where Rose and Alice are?"

"I think their up in Alice's room"

"Kay thanks" I said as I walked out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs to Alice's room.

When I made it up stairs I heard Alice and Rose talking from behind the door. I walked in to Alice's pink girly room. It still looked the same as it had when she was a little kid growing up. But now instead of Barbie's all over, there was makeup.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Were trying to make New Years resolutions but we can't think of any" Alice said in a defeated tone.

"Usually people say loose weight, it's not like were doing that anytime soon" Rose said looking down at her ever growing stomach.

"Than make one to gain weight" They looked at me like I had 50 heads. "What?"

"Why would we want to gain weight by the end of next year we will have had the kids and will have no reason to be fat" Rose stated like it was fact.

"WAIT! I got it!" Alice screamed while jumping up from her place on the bed. "Let's make a resolution to be the best moms!"

"That's a good one!" Rose and I said at the same time, making us laugh.

"Come on girls Dick's Rocking New Years Eve is on!" Emmett called from somewhere down stairs.

"O I love that show!" I exclaimed turning to leave.

"Let's go!" Alice said already out the door and running down the hall way.

"She's way too excited" Rosalie rolled her eyes while linking arms with me to walk down stairs.

This New Year was going to be amazing; Edward and I would become parents to two babies, and Aunts and Uncles to 4 kids. I can't wait till next New Years when the house would really be full. I can't wait for the adventure to come!

**Again sorry it took so long to get that out. Hopefully I'll have another chapter out sometime this week. Review please!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let me say I love all of you! I had a really bad day at dance and I come home to find my email loaded with emails from me tell you that brightened my mood right up. So I'm going to try and get this next chapter out as soon as I can so I can have my inbox fill up again :)

* * *

**********

We were all cuddled up in the living room. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the chair and a half all cuddled up. On the couch I was laying on Edwards lap next to Alice sitting on Jasper's lap. Emmett and Rosalie were lying on the other couch cuddled up. It was 11:50 and almost the New Year!

"This is so boring! 10 minutes left till the New Year and all they can do is sum up a year in the life of Brittany Spears?" Emmett wined. It was true most of the special all they did was talk about Brittany Spears.

"I know we should play a game!" I volunteered.

"What game strip poker?" Emmett asked with an evil glare in his eye.

"No not strip poker! We should go around the room saying what were looking forward to most in the next year."

"Oh my god that's perfect!" Alice said with a glow in her eye.

"I want to start!" Emmett said starting to clear his throat, "What I am looking forward to in the next year seeing what melt down Brittany has next!" We all rolled are eyes and Rose slapped him on the back of the head.

"OK, OK what I'm really looking forward to is seeing my beautiful three children and holding them with my beautiful wife." He said looking straight into Rosalie's eyes, causing her to cry.

"Me…too" She barley got out in-between sobs.

Now it was Edwards turn and I really wanted to know what he was looking forward to.

"I am looking forward to being right next to Bella while she is having our children and seeing them first and holding the little lives we created." He than leaned in to give me a sweet kiss. God did I love this man!

I was now crying like Rosalie and could barely get out any words, "Babies…You…Me…Love"

Edward let out a small laugh before leaning down to kiss me and wipe away my tears.

I could barely hear what Alice and Jasper said but I think it was about their child also. Carlisle and Esme didn't say anything because no one was paying attention. We were all too involved looking at our spouses and having silent conversations.

"HELLO!" Carlisle finally screamed to get our attention. We all practically jumped up from where we were sitting.

"It's almost midnight and we didn't think that you would want to miss it." Esme said in the sweet motherly tone that she usually uses to address all of us.

"Thank you" We all said. Then the count down began.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We all yelled before kissing are spouses.

"I love you" I said after a long passionate kiss from Edward.

"I love you too" He said gazing into my eyes for a couple of minutes.

We looked over to see Jasper and Alice, like us, finally realize their surroundings and realize they weren't the only people in the room. Carlisle and Esme just laughed, probably remembering the days when they used to do the same thing. Than we all turned to look at Emmett and Rosalie who were in the middle of a full out make-out session.

"There are other people in the room" Edward said while trying not to laugh.

"What, Huh? OH!" Rosalie said before realizing they weren't alone.

"Edward it's late and I'm tired can we go home" I asked not really wanting to leave but realizing that I was dead tired.

"Sure anything for you" Edward said getting up and going to get our coats.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie also went home but not before we all wished each other a happy new year.

The ride home was quite, as I was on the verge of sleep. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew Edward was carrying me in the house. I was too tired to argue to I just let him. Edward placed me in bed and pulled the covers around me before kissing me on the forehead and than kissing my stomach.

It was the perfect end to a perfect day.

* * *

**Please review and bring a smile to my face :) O and I just realized I never did any disclaimers: I don't own it, Stephenie Meyer does, she's own Twilight the past 3 chapters too so don't sue me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Im so sorry I haven't updated in forever but things have been so busy lately. I am hopping to start updating faster and hopefully I will have a new chapter up every weekend. So heres the newest chapter.

* * *

4 months later:

I woke up to a shooting pain in my stomach than knocked the breath out of me. I tired to call out to Edward but I couldn't breathe. I finally got enough energy to kick Edward in the shin. He woke up not realizing what was happening. When he finally woke up he saw me in the fetal position clutching my stomach. He immediately freaked out and went into overprotective Edward mode.

"Bella, Bella honey what's wrong?" I heard him ask again and again but all I could think about was the shooting pain in my stomach.

"It…hurts" Was all I managed to get out. I soon heard Edward on the phone what rubbing circles on my back trying to soothe me.

"Its OK Bella I called an ambulance and their on their way. Do you want me to bring anything?" Edward asked me in a calming voice. I only managed to get out the word bag between my sobs of pain. I hoped he would know I meant the overnight bag we had packed for me after my first doctor's appointment.

I don't know how long we laid there, me crying and Edward rubbing my back. It seemed like forever but it was probably only a couple of minutes. I soon heard the ambulance and felt the tiredness I had be feeling for a while wash over me. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital room.

"Edward?" I called out hopping he was there.

"Bella you're awake." I could hear the relief in his voice.

"What happened? Are the babies all right? Am I OK? How long have I been here?" A thousand more questions flooded my mind but I could only get those four out before Edward shushed me.

"Bella it's OK. You started to go into labor but because we got you here so fast they were able to stop it. Both the babies are fine and healthy, just like you."

"Was it something I did?" I felt like such a failure as a mother! My babies weren't even born yet and I couldn't even keep them safe!

"No its nothing you did sweetie the doctor said it's very common with twins." Edward told me while sitting next to the hospital bed and playing with my hair.

"What's going to happen now? Can this happen again?"

"It can happen again but as long as you stay on bed rest it shouldn't happen."

"So now I have to stay in bed for the next 2 months and do nothing but sit around and watch soaps? I won't even be able to so Rosalie when she had the triplets or go shopping with Alice for the babies. I'm just going to be dead weight."

"Bella everything will be all right. You don't have to watch soaps, you can read, listen to music and rest. Rosalie is down the hall now having the triplets and I'm sure Alice will come over and go shopping online with you. And you will most certainly not be dead weight don't you ever think like that again" Edward scolded me but I stopped listing after he said Rosalie was having the triplets.

"Rosalie is down the hall having her babies! What are we doing here get me in a wheel chair and take me to see her!" I demanded. Edward just looked at me like I was nuts.

"You just went into labor and you want to get out of bed and go down the hall?" Edward asked in disbelieve.

"Yes, one of my best friends is down the hall giving birth to her babies now take me down there to see here!" I yelled at Edward. He just started at me like I was a nut-job and nodded his head. But he got up and helped me into the wheel chair that was in the room.

When we got to Rosalie's room she was being checked out by the doctor so we went allowed in but we went over to a little seating area when Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice were sitting. When Alice saw me she ran right up to me and asked me how I was doing. After I had assured everyone I was fine we sat down and they filled me in on what happened to Rosalie. She went into labor in the middle of the night and Emmett called an ambulance. She came to the hospital at almost the same time that Edward and I arrived there. As soon as Alice was done filling me in on the details of the newest baby clothes she bought online last night Rosalie's door opened. The doctor came over to us and told us that in about 15 minutes Rosalie would start to give birth and that two people could go in and see her now. Alice suggested that Edward and I go see her because we were the only ones who have yet to be in to see her.

Edward pushed me into the room and the sight in front of us was pretty funny. Rose was on the hospital bed with Emmett in the chair next to it. Rose was holding Emmett's hand and squeezing it. From the looks of it she was in paing because she was holding Emmett's hand so tight her knuckles were white along with his whole hand. He had a pained expression on his face and she was yelling at him.

"Emmett so help me god once theses kids come out of me I am NEVER have sex with you or anyone EVER again. Do you hear me EVER! You are the monster that did this to me." I stifled a laugh while I saw Edward doing the same thing. Emmett finally noticed us and tired to get Rose to calm down.

"Rose, baby, I love you and just think about holding those babies in you arms when this is all over. It will be worth it and look Edward and Bella are here to." He said in a soothing voice trying to relax her.

Rosalie finally relaxed a little bit and turned to look at us.

"Hi Bella. How are you? I heard about your labor are you OK?" She asked completely ignoring Edward.

"O I'm good but this isn't about you your about to have your babies! Are you excited?"

"I'm excited but I'm extremely pissed off at the Y chromosome right now for doing this to me." She said looking pissed off at Emmett and Edward but happily at me. I didn't know what to say to that but I didn't have to say anything as she got another contraction and the doctor asked me and Edward to leave so he could examine her.

20 minutes later the doctor came back out to tell us Rose and Emmett had 2 healthy boys, one healthy girl and a healthy mom. We were all so excited and couldn't wait to go in and see them. I was feeling better and actually convinced Edward to let me walk in to the room.

When we walked Rosalie was laying in the bed holding one blue bundle and a pink bundle with Emmett sitting on the bed holding a blue bundle.

"AWW" We all cooed and went over to see the babies. Rosalie and Emmett had the biggest smiles on their faces and couldn't seem happier.

"Meet Lillian Esme Cullen, Christopher Emmett Cullen and Joseph Carlisle Cullen." Rosalie said motioning to each of the children as she said their name. Carlisle and Esme had tears swell up in their eyes when they heard that their grandchildren had their names.

This day had a horrible start but it all came together and now everything seemed perfect. My children and I were going to be OK. Rosalie, Lillian, Christopher and Joseph were all perfect and healthy and our whole family was all together. Life could not get more perfect.

* * *

Reviews please?


End file.
